Talk:Redwall Family Trees
I am also doing the Brocktree tree as well. That one is mine. --LordTBT 02:23, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Dandin and Byrony I have heard that Dandin was only a distant cousin of Byrony... not a direct desendant. Could you fix this? Maybe I found that in Snowfur's encyclopedia. --Lord Mactalon 20:02, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi MacTalon. Not sure where you found it or read it, but it's wrong. Both Outcast and Mariel actually say that Dandin and Bryony are Gonff's great-grandchildren. Obviously this is seemingly impossible. Given that Outcast takes place chronologically before Mariel, Dandin must be some sort of descendant of Bryony. --LordTBT 23:34, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Brian Jacques said that Dandin was only a distant cousin of Byrony in an 'Ask Brian' of Redwall official site (www.redwall.org) --Torn 16:34, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::That's inaccurate. This was the question and answer: ::Q: I've always wondered how Bryony and Dandin are related. They are both mentioned as the Great-grandchild of Gonff. They can't be siblings--they don't live in the same time period. Are they distant cousins maybe? (Jonathan Calkins, Jacksonville, Florida) ::A: Bryony and Dandin are very distantly related. ' ::They are distantly ''related; Outcast takes place before Mariel, we don't know how they are related, we just know that Dandin and Bryony are related. Thus the family tree includes the "missing generations" aspect. Therefore, there is no problem with the tree. --LordTBT 17:24, 24 March 2006 (UTC) But they could have been from distant branches. We don't know how many kids Gonff or Gonff II had.--Ember Nickel 20:42, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :There's a loophole. At the end of Mossflower, they say Gonff's grandson is male, while Bryrony is female. My guess is that there were 2 children of Gonff II, and Dandin is grandson of Gonff II. Unless he speciffically said grandson of Gonff and Columbine. And if he says Gonff the Mousethief, Gonff II was also a thief. As for the flute, it might've been passed onto Gonff II. --Blaiken 00:47, 1 July 2006 (UTC) This family tree bothers me by implying that Dandin is a descendant of Bryony. Bryony was abbess of Redwall abbey, and abbey brothers/sisters/abbots/abesses generally do not get married or have children. There are exceptions, although those are very few - only Columbine and Armel come to mind. As such, it seems highly unlikely to me. They most likely are from different branches. --Qlberts 6 July 2006 I'm confused?They never told how many children Gonff had.So we don't know how Bryony and Dandin are related. User:Lady Sunfur{Queen of the Squirrles} Family tree format I'm just passing through here, but uploading family tree images seems like a waste when you can just use characters and wiki-formatting – see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skywalker_family. Of course, at this point it's probably not worth the trouble, I just felt like mentioning it :-) RMF 03:02, 12 May 2006 (UTC) I was wondering... Well were do I begin I was wondering were to find the Redwall cartoon series and were I could buy the Redwall Book Series in Canada Alberta Mediecen Hat sorry if theres any splelling errors. :The Redwall animated series is available online from independent sellers via ebay and Amazon, however they are marked up to a very expensive price. The book series should be at any local bookseller. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, Redwall should be located in the young adult section. Sambrook the otter 00:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Firjak and Bankrose In Outcast of Redwall, the story of Elmjak's father Firjak and Bankrose. Firjak was the "son of the Squirrelqueen, an' Bankrose, daughter of a great Skipper of Otters." (pg. 103, Ace editio). I was wondering if they were perhaps Skipper and Lady Amber from Mossflower. The Gonff Line Both Bryony and Dandin are described as great-grandchildren of Gonff. This simply isn't possible. Given that Bryony's time takes place FIRST, it is more likely she is the grandchild, and Dandin is a descendant of hers. Brian Jacques has demonstrated that leaders of Redwall can have mates and children in the book Doomwyte. --LordTBT Talk! 06:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) That doesn't make sense, because Perrit was already married. She also already had a daughter, so there really is no exception. :What doesn't make sense? You're confusing Perrit with Zaran (neither of which were 'married'). -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I think we've had a misunderstanding. In the epilogue of Doomwyte,Abbot Glisam lets Perrit become Abbess. If you read the epilgoue, Perrit's daughter cries "Yee My muvver's d'Abbess'' or something like that, and Dwink (Perrit's husband) hugs his and Perrit's daughter. --User:Mutesa1|Mutesa1]] :Dwink is never described as Perrit's husband. The only known offspring of Perrit is Mittee. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Dwink was the mate of Perrit and the father of Mittee, and it says so in Doomwyte and this wiki. --User:Mutesa1 :"Mate" and "husband" are two totally different terms. -- LordTBT Talk! 12:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) In the world of Redwall, the animals don't just mate and run off. They marry, like Matthias and Cornflower, Rakkety Tam and Armel, Mattimeo and Tess! --User:Mutesa1 :Unless a character is specifically described as a husband/wife/spouse, or a marriage ceremony is referenced, we do not assume by any means that a marriage ceremony did in fact occur. We only operate by what the book states. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) That is confusing, because in the High Rhulain, Runa Mossguard said that she took Corriam's name and became his wife. However, in Doomwyte, in was mentioned that Bisky was the mate of Spingo, and Dwink the mate of Abbess Perrit.--User:Mutesa1 Why is there a "missing generations" between Gonflet's son and Abbess Bryony, she's described as the great-grand daughter so it should just be Gonflet's son + ? then Bryony Jerrak Aglareb, Ever seen a bloodwrathing Pine Marten, scum? 19:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Another character is also referenced in this regard, which means we don't know for sure, and thus operate this way. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Something's wrong with the formatting in part of the main family tree page. I think something's wrong with the page, because most of the entries have little internet scroll-bar sections in them and I don't think they're supposed to. To view the entire family trees of 1: Matthias 2: Mossflower Otters 3: Gonff the Mousethief 4: Woodsorrel Family a user has to move the vertical and horizontal bars around. Were those four family trees deliberately set up that way to make them separate from the others? The other family trees don't have bars like these; they can be viewed fine without having to move anything.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 13:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It's because they are too large to fit easily. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 14:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :That has to do with your browser settings. Everything looks fine over here. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Gonff line Why is bisky listed as a descendant of samolus-- 17:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :While Bisky is not a "descendant" of Samolus, he is a relative. If you have a better way of doing that family tree so it accurately demonstrates this, I'm open. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Deyna family tree there needs to be a family tree for Deyna/Tagg its a big enough family that occurs through two books |User:Lordsunflash| :I'll accomodate this request. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Brock Shouldn't it be: Lady Sable Brock---+---? | | Missing Generations | | Lord Stonepaw---+---? Etc, etc. Because Lady Brock must have had a mate that we didn't know of, like Stonepaw did. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :When the line is that far back, it gets complicated in terms of spacing, especially considering the lack of names we have to work with. What's important is that everyone is descended from her. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Taggerung Tree you forgot Churk and Rumbol the niece and nephew of skipper Gonff I don't think Samolus Fixa is Bisky's ancestor- more likely, Gonff had more than one child or Gonflet had more than one child and they're descended from separate brotherhoods. Shieldmaiden(talk) 00:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :This is covered above. While Bisky is not a "descendant" of Samolus, he is a relative. If you have a better way of doing that family tree so it accurately demonstrates this, I'm open. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) How about something like this (I can't edit the page, it's protected). I only altered right after "Dandin" Gonff the Mousethief----+----Columbine | | Gonflet----+---- ? | | Anonymous son----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Abbess Bryony----+---- ? | | Missing Generations | | Dandin-------+------? | +-------------------------------------------+--------------------+ | | | Missing Generations Missing Generations | / \ Nokko------+------- Numerous Wives (chief wife Filgo) Samolus Fixa | | | +------+------+------+ | | | | | | | | | | Bisky----------------+--------------------------Spingo Gobbo Bumbo Tingo | | | Andio Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Gonff I have always thought that the son of Gonflet II had multiple children:some stayed at Redwall, while others stayed at St. Ninians. Brother Hubert told Dandin that Gonff's family had lived at St. Ninian's for 6 generations, meaning that Dandin was at least the 7th great-grandson of Gonff. Also, in Doomwyte, Pikehead Nokko said that his ancestry went from his dad to his dad to his dad, until Gonff, porbably meaning that he was descended from Dandin. I think Abbess Byrony was from a different branch than Samolus Fixa, Bisky, and the Gonfelin Thieves. So, I think the tree would look something like this: Gonff the Mousethief----Columbine | Gonff II | Anonymous Son | ------------ | | 3 missing gen. Abbess Bryony | Dandin | missing gen. | | ----------------- ------------------------ | | | | | | missing gen. missing gen. | | ---Samolus Fixa Pikehead Nokko-----Filgo | | | ---------- | | Bisky ------------------------------------------------Spingo | Andio User:Mutesa1-I messed up. Also, shouldn't Barbowla Boulderdog's tree be included on this page? ::We simply don't know the generational differences, and can't include. Barbowla can be included. I've unprotected the page. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Spearback Hey, shouldn't the Dillypins and Great Aunt Lollery be included in the Spearback family tree? Jurkin mentioned that Drogg was (what I think) a second cousin once removed. The Dillypins were waterhogs, like the Spearbacks, and I think they were descended from a sibling of Tragglo. I also think that Robald was related to Great Aunt Lollery, because when Tagg first met the Dillypins he said, "Well, this is the other side of Great Aunt Lollery's family", or something like that. User:Mutesa1 :There is not enough information to work that in. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Axehound Family Tree Yeah, it needs some cleaning up to do and I'm no good at making family trees on my computer, so if anyone who is actually good at doing that fix his family tree, that would be appreciated. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Dinny's tree Doesn't Young Dinny's family tree deserve to be included? It would have Old Dinny, Togget, and Foremole (Redwall). :Nope, not enough data. This page isn't for every group of relatives, only those with lots of famiy members/info -- LordTBT Talk! 16:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Urtica's family tree Shouldn't Urtica's family tree be included. It is pretty sizeable, and includes Downyorse's sister and her husband, and Welfo and Bistort. --User:Mutesa1 Error! The Witherspyk tree is missing baby Dubdub. Also, I agree with Mutesa: The peace-island Hogs should be included. God Bless, '''--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! 20:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Is there a family tree that could be added for the Rogue Crew? Such as the father and two brothers whose names I can't remember? And would it be a good idea to organize this either by families(alphabetically) or chronologically?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrior Do that again and I kill you 21:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Another question. The Streambattle clan is in High Rhulain and Bellmaker. Since it's in two books could a family tree be made?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 00:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Brock line Brockrose should be in that line too! but the page is protected...Ferrets and vermin are two different things! (talk) 14:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Burglebuber :There's no evidence she was related to anyone in that line. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC)